Curando Kyoko
by Marilia.g
Summary: Kyoko descobre a identidade de Ren. Uma história sobre autodescoberta, amadurecimento, erros e superação.
1. Chapter 1

CURANDO KYOKO

CAPÍTULO 1 – DESCOBERTA

Grandes descobertas não precisam vir com pompa. Não precisam ser anunciadas nem arduamente elaboradas. Às vezes elas simplesmente estão ali, ao alcance do discernimento, como respostas apenas esperando pelas perguntas certas para surgirem. Kyoko nunca fez muitas perguntas, e menos ainda em voz alta. Educada para obedecer, ser cortês, aceitar polidamente o que lhe era oferecido pela vida e pelas pessoas, pois esta era a postura adequada a uma okami. Mais do que tudo, se algo lhe afrontasse ou pusesse em risco, a conduta correta consistia em contornar, como a água, ou dissipar a situação, como o ar, por mais que sua natureza fosse o fogo. Então sim, Kyoko adquiriu o hábito de não desperdiçar energia em eventos desnecessários, considerados como tais tudo aquilo que não dissesse respeito a seu trabalho.

Não era trabalho dela, por exemplo, entender o que se passava entre seu pai/sensei Kuu Hizuri e seu não-falecido-porém-desaparecido filho. Contanto que houvesse uma descrição do garoto e a indicação do que ela deveria fazer, ela faria. E fez. E mesmo após se apaixonar pelo personagem a ponto de continuar se convertendo nele ao menor pretexto, Kyoko ainda não via necessidade em fazer uma simples busca na internet para verificar o que raios aconteceu ao jovem Kuon Hizuri.

Outro detalhe importante sobre as grandes descobertas é que nem sempre elas vêm com empenho. Algumas vezes a mera casualidade, como estar jantando com seus senhorios enquanto a TV permanece ligada, trata de colocar a descoberta bem no seu colo. E foi assim que Kyoko, entusiasmada com o programa que anunciava o especial de aniversário de Kuu Hizuri, contendo um quadro biográfico seguido do filme mais popular do ator no Japão, assistiu perplexa as imagens de Kuu, ainda jovem e no início da carreira, perturbadoramente semelhantes a outro certo autor. Como se não bastasse a inegável semelhança entre eles, a biografia prosseguiu com imagens de Juliena Hizuri e, finalmente, da família Hizuri.

Lá estava, como se a zombar dela, uma foto dos três tirada onze anos após o casamento, por ocasião da penúltima ida de Kuu ao Japão para promoção de um filme, exatamente na época em que Kyoko conhecera Corn.

Subiu os degraus para seu quarto como se a casa estivesse em chamas, ignorando as exclamações preocupadas dos senhorios. "Não, não, não", pensava (ou suplicava?) apressada enquanto tentava manter o celular firme o suficiente nas mãos para digitar as buscas. Pesquisou tudo: Kuu, Juliena, Kuon. Conforme as informações surgiam, relembrava os detalhes de suas interações infantis com Corn, procurando desesperadamente, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, encontrar uma brecha que a possibilitasse manter a convicção de que seu amigo era realmente um príncipe fada.

Como a explicação racional era por demais amarga e a explicação fantástica estava severamente prejudicada, testou o meio-termo de apenas flertar com algumas hipóteses. Corn poderia se chamar, na verdade, Kuon. Erro aceitável, considerando-se a tenra idade de Kyoko à época em que ouvira o nome pela primeira vez. Se Corn/Kuon não fosse uma fada, era certo que seria um humano especial. Mais especial que o único filho de Kuu e Juliena, as personificações de Oberon e Titânia, impossível. Ok, as datas batem, Kuu e Kuon estavam no Japão e pelo calendário de eventos da cidade, precisamente em Kyoto no período em que Kyoko e Corn interagiram. O pai é um rei, a metáfora também confere, com mãos grandes o bastante para impedir o voo de alguém pequeno e frágil. É como dizer que o talento (mãos) de Kuu é tão vasto (grandes), que se Kuon não correspondesse às altas expectativas depositadas nele nunca conseguiria sair da sombra de seu pai (voo).

Por mais que Kyoko tentasse rir de si mesma por estar encontrando validade nessas conjecturas, uma vez que o dique sofre a primeira rachadura é só questão de tempo para a inundação acontecer. E foi assim que, seguindo por esta hipótese de Corn ser Kuon Hizuri, prosseguiu sua busca e descobriu que ele foi criado na América e teve irrisória participação no show business, atuando em papéis inexpressivos e fazendo aparições esporádicas em pequenos desfiles. Depois... nada. Sumiu de qualquer evento por volta dos quinze anos. Pai e mãe deram breves declarações de que o filho estaria estudando no exterior, nada mais.

Insistentemente pulsava, no fundo da mente de Kyoko, o pensamento de que se o jovem Corn não existia, também não existia o Corn adulto. "Lembre-se de Guam", dizia a voz em sua cabeça. E quanto mais tentava não pensar, mais pensava, obviamente. Até que cansou de fingir e resolutamente aprofundou sua busca, desta vez consultando Tsuruga Ren. O início de sua carreira no Japão se deu aos dezesseis anos, o que confere com o sumiço de Kuon. Ren com aqueles irritantes trejeitos americanos e dificuldade com certos kanjis, indicando que ele cresceu no exterior. Ambos com a mesma data de nascimento. Corn em Guam, Ren em Guam. Corn com a mesma voz e dados físicos de Ren.

"Kyoko-chan, você está bem?". Okami-san abre uma fresta da porta do quarto para encontrar Kyoko sentada com as costas na parede, sob a janela do quarto, com os olhos vermelhos e muito inchados. Já passavam de quatro horas da manhã, mas como havia luz no quarto Okami-san resolveu verificar, pela quarta vez, como a garota passava, desta vez sem se contentar com o simples "estou bem, okami-san!" das vezes anteriores. Na mão direita, caída ao lado do corpo, o celular sem bateria. Os olhos entreabertos e inexpressivos. Não fosse pelo vapor que saía de sua boca, culpa do frio que adentrava a janela escancarada, Okami temeria pelo pior. Kyoko parecia em tudo uma boneca quebrada.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 - DESPERTANDO

Os senhorios conversavam na sala decidindo o que fazer, o que significa que Okami-san tagarelava, encontrando e dispensando alternativas em velocidade alarmante e sem ouvir uma palavra sequer do marido. Não que ele tivesse algo para dizer. Apesar da aparência deplorável Kyoko insistia em ir trabalhar, deixando Taisho dividido entre a admiração pela dedicação e exasperação pela teimosia. O que quer que ela tenha descoberto na noite anterior causou um impacto ainda maior que ouvir a própria mãe negar sua existência em rede nacional, e sem maiores informações ele se sentia incapaz de fornecer qualquer tipo de ajuda.

Na hora em que Okami-san testava a teoria de que seria muito bom se eles tivessem o contato daquele amigo de infância que a visitara das outras vezes, já que talvez ele pudesse ajudar, Kyoko, vestida para mais um dia de trabalho, descia as escadas. Nos últimos degraus, a perda da consciência e a queda. Despertou horas depois no que só poderia ser um hospital, sentindo a boca seca e a pior enxaqueca de sua vida. Okami-san estava a seu lado e explicou a situação: ao que tudo indicava, a janela aberta durante a noite rendeu-lhe uma forte febre, que provocou a perda da consciência e a queda. Poderia ser liberada no dia seguinte, caso o médico ficasse satisfeito tanto com a evolução do tratamento para prevenir o desenvolvimento de uma pneumonia quanto com o resultado do eletroencefalograma.

Como era Kyoko, preocupou-se com o trabalho e procurou freneticamente seu telefone celular. Lembrou-se não só de que não estava com ele, como também de que não o havia carregado. Isso trouxe de volta as lembranças das descobertas da noite anterior e as lágrimas, que voltaram com profusão e acompanhadas de dolorosos soluços. Okami-san não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas o básico estava evidente: algo partira o coração de Kyoko e ela precisava de ajuda. Ainda que não soubesse os detalhes, abraços e carinhos são universais e confortam a alma, então dedicou-se a demonstrar à garota que estava ali por ela, que se preocupava porque a amava. Não sabia como dizer com palavras, então rezava para que os gestos fossem suficientes.

Em algum momento durante seu segundo desabamento emocional em menos de 24 horas, Kyoko adormeceu, vindo a acordar somente na manhã seguinte. Abriu os olhos para se deparar com um balão rosa berrante flutuando sobre sua cabeça e os dizeres "Melhore logo!" escritos em vermelho. Vagamente perguntou-se se aquela tonalidade seria uma maldição a persegui-la por toda a vida e riu de si mesma. A cabeça já não doía tanto, pelo que ela riu mais. Não sabia definir o motivo, apenas ria. O som acordou Okami-san, que dormia na cadeira dos acompanhantes. Olhou assustada para a garota, que agora ria e chorava simultaneamente. Preocupou-se com ela, parecia ter perdido o juízo. Saiu do quarto apressada, avisando-a de que chamaria alguém do hospital para avalia-la. Quando retornou ao quarto com um médico encontrou a garota na mesma situação em que a deixara minutos antes, rindo e chorando quase convulsivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 - PARANDO DE SOBREVIVER

O médico somente aceitou dar alta a Kyoko sob o comprometimento enfático do próprio Lory Takarada de que a garota seria avaliada por um psicoterapeuta da LME. "Tal comportamento é preocupante e precisa ser profissionalmente investigado e tratado", afirmou o médico. E diante da evidência, Lory apenas podia concordar: se ele achava que já havia visto um olhar doloroso nela, enganara-se. Evitou, portanto, quaisquer perguntas sobre o ocorrido, respeitando a própria intuição que lhe dizia para deixar o caso nas mãos dos especialistas.

Irrelevante mencionar que o balão rosa berrante fora presente do próprio Lory ao saber da internação da garota. Desnecessário esclarecer que ela recebeu flores de Ren, as quais foram realojadas para o quarto de Kyoko no Darumaya por não poderem permanecer no quarto do hospital. Também não importa que o celular dela estivesse repleto de ligações não atendidas e mensagens de texto de Chiori, Kanae, Yashiro e Ren. Aliás, uma absurda quantidade de ligações e mensagens de Ren, especificamente. Não, o que importava realmente era o e-mail que a mãe de Kyoko lhe mandara, comunicando que fora informada da internação da garota e que o evento lhe alertara para o inconveniente de imprevistos assim interromperem um dia de trabalho perfeitamente normal, o que não ocorria enquanto Kyoko permanecera aos cuidados da família Fuwa. "Então", propunha Saena em seu e-mail, "considerando que sua vida privada já consumiu uma quantidade inestimável do meu tempo de trabalho e que seu retorno para Kyoto me envergonharia ainda mais, ingressei com o pedido de sua emancipação junto ao cartório competente. Dentro de alguns dias entrarei em contato para informa-la da efetivação de sua condição de mulher adulta e independente, já que já posso considera-la financeiramente autossuficiente. Até lá, cuide para que nenhum novo evento reivindique minha disputada atenção".

Kyoko deu-se conta de que sua mãe estava dando um passo definitivo para deixa-la sozinha, completamente sozinha. Embora uma única pessoa não possa ser responsável pela solidão de alguém, e Deus era testemunha de que Saena não poderia ser sequer chamada de companhia, naquele momento Kyoko viu a si mesma como uma pessoa arremessada ao fundo do poço, e ironicamente a vida agora lhe presenteava com uma pá. Uma maldita pá. Como poderia deixar de rir?

Kyoko começava a reconhecer este momento como um marco muito além da emancipação civil. Percebia que há algo libertador em estar completamente só: você passa a depender apenas de si mesmo, e isso não é algo necessariamente ruim. A mensagem de sua mãe removia, de muitas formas, grilhões pesados que Kyoko ainda carregava. "Sua vida agora pertence exclusivamente a você", foi a mensagem que captou. Então não importava que estivesse no fundo de um poço, menos ainda que contasse somente com uma pá. Estava sozinha e triste, nenhuma novidade para ela, mas a pedra Corn, sabia agora, era apenas uma pedra. Poderia sofrer e se lamuriar por isso o quanto quisesse, que nada mudaria. Então, resolveu encarar a situação como o desafio que era e fez o que fazia de melhor: agiu.

"Que seja", disse a si mesma. "Que seja. Talvez eu não devesse ter nascido. Eu sou o resultado da união entre o erro de uma mulher e a maquinação de um homem, então talvez kami-sama apenas me despreze. Mas eu estou aqui e tenho sobrevivido desde o ventre com todas as minhas forças". E este foi o momento em que Kyoko decidiu mudar o rumo da própria vida. Foi quando ela percebeu que desde sempre desempenhou o papel que acreditava ser desejado pelas pessoas, apenas para ser aceita e amada, e não só fracassou todas as vezes como ainda conseguiu perder-se de si mesma. O que queria ela? Foi necessária uma cruel desilusão e o mero acaso para descobrir que amava atuar, mas o que mais? Quantas informações acerca de si mesma ela deixava de perceber apenas por estar sempre mais concentrada em identificar a necessidade alheia do que a própria?

Kyoko tomou uma decisão, e quem a conhece sabe bem que suas decisões devem ser levadas a sério. Kyoko decidiu parar de sobreviver e começar a viver.

 **N/A - Agradeço imensamente às pessoas que comentaram, favoritaram e seguem esta história. Há muito tempo tenho esse enredo em minha cabeça, mas somente agora tive tempo para escreve-lo. É minha primeira fic, então estou demorando mais do que gostaria para fazer as edições, mas com o tempo vou pegando o jeito. Inicialmente os capítulos são um pouco curtos, e será assim enquanto Kyoko estiver na fase de resoluções, mas depois ficarão mais longos. Meu planejamento é fazer uma trilogia, "Curando Kyoko", "Curando Ren" e "Aprendendo a voar", mas talvez eu decida fundir todas as três nesta aqui. Beijos!**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 – PLANO DE BATALHA

Em seu quarto no Darumaya, Kyoko organizava seu plano de batalha. Primeiramente respondeu sua mãe, agradecendo a iniciativa e lamentando o transtorno causado. Até então, agradecia e desculpava-se sempre imbuída de um sentimento de inferioridade, algo como "esta criatura insignificante que sou lhe deu trabalho, que lástima", mas agora percebia a gratidão e o remorso como reconhecimento entre iguais. Afinal, alguém como Mogami Saena não mudaria de rota por alguém insignificante.

Esta era uma verdadeira mudança de paradigma para Kyoko. O mundo inteiro parecia estar se transformando diante de seus olhos, e ela nem precisou fazer um juramento de vingança, nem uma transformação radical em sua aparência. Em questão de dias, Kyoko despedira-se da infância e tornara-se adulta. O sofrimento faz as pessoas amadurecerem rápido, é verdade, mas Kyoko ainda se apegava à ilusão infantil dos contos de fadas, onde o bem e o mal estavam tão claramente definidos e o bem sempre triunfava. Não, este era o mundo real e Kyoko finalmente o aceitava, e aceitando-o passou a fazer parte dele.

Em seguida, respondeu as mensagens de Chiori, Kanae e Yashiro. Telefonou para Sawara-san e agendou a reunião com a produção de "Lotus in the Mud" para o dia seguinte, solicitando que Koenji Erika fosse avisada do dia, local e hora para que pudesse comparecer. "Por favor, Sawara-san, faça isso. Prometo que meus motivos ficarão claros. Não se esqueça de que esta sempre foi uma missão Love Me", foi o que Kyoko respondeu quando ele a questionou sobre a presença de Erika na reunião. Não estava certo de que fosse uma boa ideia, mas no final acabou sendo persuadido.

Por fim, respondeu as mensagens de Ren. "Tsuruga-san, bom dia. Lamento os transtornos que causei com o meu descuido. Já estou praticamente curada, então retorno hoje para as gravações de Box-R. Como terei que compensar os dois dias de trabalho perdidos, ficarei ocupada por algum tempo, mas se possível gostaria de vê-lo em breve. Tenho um ótimo dia!"

Ren estupidamente releu a mensagem a cada pequena oportunidade. Aliás, as pessoas a seu redor começavam a se questionar a respeito de sua misteriosa vida privada, já que inicialmente ele checava o celular freneticamente esperando por algo, até finalmente passar a checa-lo com uma expressão constrangedoramente extasiada. "Gostaria de vê-lo em breve", repetia. Por mais que não quisesse se deixar levar por um fiapo de esperança, até o cínico Kuon estava exultante. Logo o rumor de uma secreta vida amorosa começou a se espalhar, para desconfiança e delete de Lory, que apenas se refreou em agir como o Lovemon usual em consideração à agenda lotada de Ren e ao recente quadro emocional de Kyoko.

E por falar em Lory, este travava suas próprias batalhas em um campo diferente. Ocorre que ele prometera ao médico de Kyoko que forneceria ajuda especializada à garota, e um Takarada sempre cumpria suas promessas, mas havia apenas um profissional no qual ele confiava o suficiente para encaminhar seu membro Love Me número um: doutora Hamada Shizuka, melhor amiga de sua falecida esposa e crítica principal dos "métodos" de Lory. "Ah, já consigo sentir a enxaqueca se aproximando...". Ruto, sendo o assistente pessoal competente que era, já estava a seu lado com uma aspirina em uma mão e o telefone na outra. "Melhor enfrentar a fera de uma vez", foi o comentário retórico de Lory ao escolher primeiro o telefone e discar o número que não usava desde que trouxera Ren para a LME, cinco anos antes.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 – CONFRONTOS (PARTE 1)

Se fosse perguntada, Kyoko responderia que detesta confrontos. Aliás, é a resposta-padrão para a maioria das pessoas. Mas confrontos são muitas vezes cruciais para algo novo surgir, e tratando-se de alguém com uma vida como a dela, Kyoko precisava confrontar várias pessoas e situações até se satisfazer com sua nova realidade. Enquanto esclarecimentos e mudanças de rota não fossem feitos, seria a velha vida para a nova Kyoko, e isto era algo que ela detestava ainda mais.

Então, colocou seu plano de batalha em prática.

"Você trouxe plateia? Mogami-san, o que significa isso?", perguntou irritado o estoico produtor. Até Kyoko podia ver o suor frio em Sawara-san, que já se arrependia por ter cedido às demandas da garota. Yashiro-san parecia a ponto de desmaiar e se amaldiçoava por não ter destinado tempo suficiente a orientar Kyoko sobre o que era esperado dela em qualquer reunião de assinatura de contrato. "Kuresaki-san, eu lhe garanto que não faço ideia do motivo de ter sido chamada aqui", alertou Koenji Erika, ainda em sua cadeira de rodas. Os kyomons se agitavam com a quantidade de energia negativa acumulada e dirigida a Kyoko, que precisava explicar logo o que estava acontecendo antes que Sawara-san e Yashiro-san tivessem uma síncope nervosa.

"Kuresaki-san, Morizumi-san, bom dia. Estou ciente de que esta reunião se refere ao resultado da audição para o papel de Momiji. Também estou ciente de que ambos, produtor e diretor, não solicitariam uma reunião comigo e com o diretor da seção de talentos da LME se não fosse para comunicar minha aprovação ao papel. Contudo, há algumas questões que precisam ser esclarecidas".

"Nããããããããão! Mogami-san, o que você está fazendo?", pensavam simultaneamente Yashiro e Sawara, enquanto o nível de irritação do produtor e do diretor de "Lotus" apenas aumentava. "Questões, Mogami-san? Quais questões?". Apenas a curiosidade impedia Kuresaki-san de sair daquela agência de malucos. Curiosidade e a enorme vontade de ter Kyoko interpretando Momiji.

"Vou direto ao assunto, então. Desde o começo o papel de Momiji não deveria ser meu".

Atônitos. Era possível ver a alma praticamente saindo dos corpos presentes. Sawara-san já estava azulando. Erika ficou feliz, pela primeira vez, por estar sentada naquela cadeira de rodas, pois assim não cairia no chão de tanto assombro.

"Zomba de nós?", perguntou o produtor. "De forma alguma", respondeu. "Meu ingresso na segunda rodada de audições para o papel de Momiji ocorreu em razão de uma solicitação enviada à Seção Love Me. Tratava-se de um pedido dos assistentes de Erika Koenji para investigação do misterioso acidente que a impossibilitou de assumir o papel para o qual fora selecionada na primeira rodada. À época do pedido, toda informação que dispunham dizia respeito ao motivo do acidente: retaliação de uma competidora derrotada e inconformada". Corajosa e acintosamente, Kyoko dirige seu olhar a Morizumi-san, que reage espantado. Se por Kyoko ter descoberto ou se por ter ele próprio se dado conta de que a sobrinha era a responsável, nenhum dos presentes soube dizer.

Kyoko prosseguiu com a explicação. "O pedido dos assistentes foi bastante amplo: descobrir quem e realizar a justiça". Com o olhar suave dirigido a Erika, continuou. "A vontade deles, no entanto, era outra: que Erika recobrasse sua vontade de trabalhar no mundo do entretenimento e, consequentemente, voltasse a andar".

"Não foi uma lesão que a paralisou?", questionou Sawara. "Foi uma lesão, mas do tipo emocional", explicou Kyoko, fornecendo a deixa perfeita para que Erika contasse aos presentes sobre como seu início no show business fora indigno, recorrendo a conexões e poder financeiro para obter papeis de jovens mais talentosas e esforçadas que ela, numa clara referência a Kanae. "Porém, desde que me arrependi venho conquistando meu espaço com minhas próprias forças, escondendo minha origem e escolhendo papeis que ampliassem meu repertorio de personagens, e não somente protagonistas", acrescentou. "Sim, até ser vítima, pela primeira vez, da mesma artimanha que praticava. Estou enganada?", perguntou Kyoko.

Ao sinal negativo de Erika, Kyoko tomou novamente a palavra. "Eu assumi que o choque por ser a vítima fora tamanho, que Erika não conseguiu erguer-se novamente. Uma coisa é aceitar o desafio de mudar de atitude; outra coisa é provar do veneno que costumava ministrar. Erika não só presenciou uma competidora tentar usar o nome da família para obter privilégios, como ainda foi sabotada ao conseguir o papel de Momiji. Exatamente o que ela costumava fazer".

Pandemônio. Enquanto Erika irrompia no choro, Yashiro lhe fornecia um lenço e Sawara tentava absorver tantas informações, Morizumi batia o punho fechado na mesa e se levantava indignado, bradando que Kyoko estava fazendo presunções inaceitáveis. "Cale-se e sente-se ou saia de uma vez", comandou Kuresaki com voz gélida. "Eu quero ver onde essa história vai chegar". E por ser uma pessoa extremamente curiosa, Morizumi optou por retomar o assento.

"Ao saber que não havia justificativa física para a paralisia de Erika, deduzi que fosse emocional. A descrição que recebi dos eventos também possibilitou que eu traçasse o paralelo entre os acontecimentos. Restava realizar o desejo dos assistentes e fazer Erika se reerguer, o que seria bem mais difícil se o papel de Momiji fosse obtido pela malfeitora. Por isso, dediquei-me a garantir que isso não aconteceria e ingressei na audição. O resto, vocês sabem".

"Fascinante. Então você nos reuniu aqui para bancar a detetive, elucidar o crime e colher os louros?", Morizumi indagou maliciosamente. Com um sorriso indulgente, Kyoko explicou. "Vocês vieram aqui assinar o contrato com a atriz que interpretará Momiji, e é exatamente isso que acontecerá".

Entendimento se fez para a Yashiro. "Kyoko-chan, você não pode estar...".

"Koenji Erika-san é a Momiji original. Se ela não tivesse sido deslealmente atacada, a esta altura já estaria gravando a série", interrompeu Kyoko. " _A minha existência pode ser devida à vilania de uma pessoa, e quanto a isso não há nada que eu possa fazer. Mas eu posso não admitir que o trabalho que eu AMO esteja pautado em perversidades_ ", pensou triste e resolutamente, não atinando para o fato de que admitiu amor pela primeira vez desde o fiasco Sho, sem titubear.

"Kyoko-san, o que você está dizendo?", perguntou-lhe Erika, estupefata. "Koenji-san, eu não vou mentir: Momiji já existe dentro de mim e me dói muito abrir mão de interpreta-la", respondeu-lhe com lágrimas já caindo pelo rosto, "mas existe alguém dentro de mim que é ainda mais importante que Momiji, e me comanda a devolver Momiji a você". Erika, entendendo que Kyoko se referia a sua própria pessoa, ou consciência, sentiu-se preencher-se de gratidão pela generosidade que Kyoko demonstrava. E como não conseguiria faze-lo apropriadamente da cadeira de rodas, para coroar o assombro de todos os presentes, plantou os pés no chão, levantou-se, olhou Kyoko nos olhos, deu sua melhor reverência e agradeceu do fundo do coração.

O amor de Mogami Kyoko havia curado Koenji Erika.

 **N/A - Tive que postar novamente este capítulo, algo deu errado da primeira vez. Mutemuia, obrigada por me avisar!**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 – UM VISLUMBRE DO FUTURO

Kyoko não poderia saber que ficaria para a posteridade com uma das artistas mais talentosas e íntegras que o mundo do entretenimento já viu. O "caso Momiji" seria lembrado como o primeiro de muitos em que Kyoko, subvertendo a lógica cruel do mais forte, introduziu no cenário extremamente competitivo do show business o seu cálido espírito compassivo. Não que ela não fosse dada à competição, pelo contrário, Kyoko nunca virou as costas a um desafio. Mas sempre jogou limpo e abertamente.

Por ora, apenas interessa saber que ela recebeu seu segundo carimbo de pontuação infinita da própria Erika, alegando esta que _"mesmo tendo sido meus assistentes os solicitantes, eles somente agem em meu benefício, então é certo que seja eu a recompensa-la"_. Não que Erika tivesse a intenção inicial da pontuação infinita, mas sem querer abrira o caderno de Kyoko na página do carimbo de Ren, o que lhe dera a ideia.

Também importa mencionar que Kyoko causou uma impressão tão profunda em Kuresaki que este jamais conseguiu esquece-la. Ouso dizer que uma parte de seu coração foi capturada pela jovem atriz. Nunca em sua vasta experiência ele se deparou com um indivíduo tão singular, e tinha certeza de que jamais se depararia. Kyoko era um espécime raro. Seu rosto permanentemente sombrio e franzido se abriu em um sorriso inesperado quando ele foi procurar a garota em particular, logo após a conversa dela com Erika.

"Eu preciso dizer que foi uma experiência memorável, Mogami-san. Não posso dizer que tenha gostado, aliás, uma parte de mim está furiosa. Que tipo de atriz enfrenta uma audição não para ganhar, mas para evitar que outra pessoa ganhe? Pensando bem, não é uma parte de mim, estou inteiramente furioso!", disse o produtor com o tom de voz progressivamente mais áspero e as feições retornando à carranca original, enquanto Kyoko se encolhia como um hamster. "Contudo", continuou ele, "foi algo novo e revigorante. Esteja certa de que não me esquecerei".

Partiu deixando-a petrificada no corredor e entendendo sua última frase como um mau presságio, quando na verdade o produtor estava enlevado. "E pensar que eu quis descarta-la duas vezes, a primeira baseando-me em sua cor de cabelo, a segunda em sua classificação como 'talento' da LME". Nunca mais Kuresaki faria tais distinções, para contentamento de Lory. Sem saber, Kyoko cumprira não só a missão Love Me oficial a que fora designada, mas também a missão extraoficial da qual sequer tinha conhecimento.

É certo que quando algo ocorre nos bastidores de uma das maiores produções do ano, a história se espalha. Começou com os atores selecionados, que se surpreenderam com o retorno de Erika. Koga sentiu-se especialmente decepcionado, pois havia algo em Kyoko que atiçava nele a vontade de perturba-la, provoca-la só para se entreter com as expressões que ela fazia e deixavam transparecer exatamente o que estava sentindo e pensando.

Logo passou à equipe de apoio, como coreógrafos, cinegrafistas e maquiadores, e daí foi rápido para alcançar os corredores do mundo do espetáculo. Obviamente que por haver o envolvimento da influente família Morizumi, certos aspectos foram suprimidos e outros foram alterados, então o que chegou aos ouvidos de diretores e produtores contou que a atriz Kyoko fora selecionada na audição para Momiji, mas por saber que Koenji Erika havia se recuperado milagrosamente e estava novamente apta a atuar o papel, graciosamente o devolveu.

Como dissera Ren no início da jornada de Kyoko, no show business é fundamental chamar a atenção. Despretensiosamente, Kyoko fizera exatamente isso, atraindo para si os olhares dos poderosos do mundo do espetáculo, que se antes acompanhavam seu crescimento com certo interesse, agora estavam profundamente intrigados. Kyoko não era "mais do mesmo", sem sombra de dúvidas, e ela conseguiu deixar isso claro de uma forma e com um alcance que não obteria se atuasse Momiji. Com a atuação, ela provaria (mais uma vez) seu talento; com o que fez, mostrou ser única. Não passou despercebido o fato de que ela fora, de fato, selecionada para o papel, e isso já servia para solidificar o reconhecimento que vinha recebendo. Logo haveria uma enxurrada de contatos na LME solicitando Kyoko.

Mas não logo o bastante. Havia outro destino reservado a ela.

Por ora, Kyoko deu-se conta de que estava plantada no corredor. Viu as horas, apressou-se. Era seu primeiro dia de sessão com a psicoterapeuta indicada por Lory, e ela não pretendia chegar atrasada.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7 – CONFRONTOS (PARTE 2)

Kyoko não sabia que havia uma antiga ligação entre Lory e a mulher sentada diante de si. Hamada Shizuka e a finada esposa de Lory eram inseparáveis até o excêntrico magnata, à época um empresário em ascensão, aparecer em suas vidas e monopolizar sua querida amiga. Shizuka bem sabia que a animosidade que sentia em relação a Lory não passava de ciúme, mas saber a causa não impedia que ele lhe aborrecesse sobremaneira. E saber que provavelmente Lory conhecia (e respeitava) sua fraqueza só piorava.

Profissionalmente falando, Shizuka se incomodava com certas tendências de Lory em achar que tudo no mundo se resolveria com amor. Não que ela tivesse algo contra o sentimento, como Kyoko, ou fosse uma iniciante nele, como Ren, mas Shizuka pensava em si mesma como uma cientista. Como tal, reservava as experiências aos laboratórios, onde as variáveis poderiam ser controladas. Ao consultório ela reservava a verificação de limites, permitindo-se ir apenas até onde seu paciente permitisse. Na vida real a história era outra.

 _"Inaceitável, simplesmente inaceitável"_ , foi o que ela pensou quando Kyoko lhe contou sobre a Seção Love Me. _"Basicamente, um lugar específico para concentrar pessoas com um transtorno afetivo. Se ele é tão bom em identifica-las, porque não contratar um especialista permanente para a LME, ao invés de colocar tais pessoas em exposição? Não só o nome da seção escancara ao mundo a fraqueza delas, como ele ainda as obriga a circular em público com um uniforme que grita ao mundo como elas são vulneráveis"._

Lory não era mal-intencionado, muito pelo contrário. Suas intenções eram tão boas que ele às vezes se perdia em seus esforços para ajudar os outros. "A diferença entre a cura e o veneno é a dose. Amar e saber amar são coisas distintas", disse-lhe Shizuka em seu escritório, quando acabou a consulta de Kyoko. Estava furiosa, havia tanto que queria criticar que sequer lembrou de agendar uma reunião antes, mas o fato de que ele aceitara recebe-la (e o fizera vestido de Elvis Presley, de quem ela era secreta fã) aplacou sua fúria inicial. Não deixou, contudo, de enumerar cada limite ético que ele havia ultrapassado e apontar, com precisão, como tanto a falta como o excesso de zelo são prejudiciais.

"O seu problema, Lory, é ser o chefe absoluto. Antes, _ela_ era a chefe de fato, indicando quando você começava a se exceder e corrigindo sua rota, mas _ela_ morreu e agora você está sem rédeas, fazendo o que bem entende. Quando foi a última vez que alguém realmente o contrariou, Lory? Quando foi a última vez que alguém disse que você estava errado?", perguntou exasperada. "Você está fazendo isso agora", murmurou Lory como se fosse uma criança contrariada. Não que ele não estivesse absorvendo as palavras de Shizuka com seriedade; apenas era difícil admitir que ela tinha razão.

"E aquela ideia ridícula dos pontos? Meu Deus, sabia que somente quando eu perguntei ela se deu conta de não saber quantos pontos eram necessários para se graduar da Seção Love Me? Sabia que ela já tem um caderno completo de pontos, e o segundo tem dois – não um, Lory, DOIS! – carimbos de pontuação infinita? Diga-me, pelo que há de sagrado, quantos 'infinitos' ela precisa obter para você considera-la apta?". _"Hoje ela está com carga total. Sorte a minha!"_ , pensou ironicamente. Lory recebia a surra verbal resignadamente. Seu coração sabia que havia feito o melhor e dado tudo de si, mas até sua razão embriagada de amor concordava que lhe faltava senso comum.

Não queria ser freado em seus impulsos criativos, afinal era de criatividade que se construía um império no show business, mas quando o assunto era a vida privada de seus funcionários ele tendia a se exceder e este excesso poderia colocar muito a perder. Não queria que Kyoko o visse como um chefe manipulador, que a constrange publicamente e a trata como mão-de-obra barata enquanto adia indefinidamente sua estreia impondo condições inatingíveis, como Shizuka tão claramente lhe disse que era o que ele parecia estar fazendo. "Se não o conhecesse e soubesse o idiota lovemon que você é, já o teria denunciado às autoridades por assédio moral!".

Lory ficou atônito. Ele, magoando Kyoko? Não, isso nunca. A mera possibilidade o apavorou.

Apelou aos próprios instintos, já que foram eles que o fizeram chegar ao topo. "É por isso que eu preciso que você trabalhe para mim", propôs imediatamente. Realmente lhe faltava alguém para lhe contrariar. "Como é?", perguntou Shizuka com certa incredulidade. "Trabalhe para mim. Preciso ter um igual, como você disse. Alguém cuja opinião possa dosar meus arroubos e não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor que você para me contrariar".

Shizuka riu. "Então é bom mudar o discurso: se você quer 'um igual', trabalharei _com_ você, e não _para_ você", disse-lhe satisfeita enquanto estendia a mão para selar o acordo. Foi a primeira vez que eles concordaram em algo. Da parceria, surgiriam muitas discordâncias, algumas concordâncias (para espanto de ambos) e várias criações conjuntas, sendo estes os projetos mais bem-sucedidos que jamais tiveram, pois jamais existiriam sem a contribuição do outro.

Do paraíso, o objeto do afeto de ambos assistia satisfeita velhos conhecidos tornarem-se excelentes amigos, exatamente como ela sempre quis que acontecesse. Poderia finalmente descansar tranquila, sabendo que um cuidaria muito bem do outro. E que se reencontrariam, no seu devido tempo.

Foi assim que o amor por Kyoko curou Lory Takarada.

 **N/A – Dois capítulos de uma vez! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio. É muito bom saber que há alguém apreciando a minha fic. Apenas esclarecendo, adoro o Lory! Este capítulo não significa que ele será um personagem menos excêntrico nesta fic, apenas que ele terá alguma orientação quando o assunto forem as dificuldades íntimas de seus funcionários. É isto o que a "cura" dele quer dizer: ele aceitou que às vezes erra na dosagem quando age por amor, ou nas palavras de Shizuka, "amar e saber amar são coisas distintas".**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8 – APARANDO AS ARESTAS

As sessões de psicoterapia ocorriam de vento em popa. Embora não fosse o usual, Kyoko estava agendada por três dias na semana, e cada sessão durava duas horas, totalizando seis horas por semana. A garota não sabia que estava recebendo um tratamento diferenciado, nem que Hamada praticamente abdicara do horário de almoço para conseguir atende-la, apenas que os encontros se tornaram o momento preferido de Kyoko. Por mais sofridos que fossem, ela estava feliz por poder falar abertamente sobre seus medos e suas dores. E não apenas isso, atuava-os!

Inicialmente achara estranha a orientação da terapeuta, mas logo percebeu que encenar a própria vida, atuando não só como a si mesma, mas como todos os personagens envolvidos, ajudava-a a compreender melhor os eventos dolorosos e seus sentimentos em relação a eles. "O psicodrama é uma terapia de grupo, onde cada participante desempenha um papel, mas como sei que você é uma excelente atriz, gostaria de tentar este método com você", explicara.

Fazia apenas uma semana da fatídica descoberta da identidade de Ren, mas para Kyoko parecia que uma vida inteira havia se passado. Finalmente estava oficialmente emancipada. A apresentação do elenco de "Lotus" ocorreria na semana seguinte, mas Kanae já sabia que Erika atuaria Momiji. "Não sei se você é incrivelmente estúpida ou apenas boa demais para este mundo! Uesugi-sensei está furioso com você! Hiou-kun não quer nem ouvir seu nome; ele acha que você fez pouco caso da família dele!", recriminou Kanae. "Eu sei, Moko-san. Já estive no dojo pedindo desculpas", respondeu-lhe Kyoko, chorosa.

É verdade que ela se desculpara e que Hiou estava furioso, mas Kyoko se enganava a respeito do mestre. Kotetsu Uesugi ficou tão desconcertado com a explicação de Kyoko, que virou as costas para a dogeza da garota, dando a si mesmo um tempo para refletir sobre o que estava ouvindo. Kyoko entendeu o gesto como recusa ao pedido de desculpas, mas na verdade o mestre tentava encaixar o fato de que Kyoko fora uma das melhores e mais dedicadas alunas que já tivera, e que tamanho empenho não trabalhava em proveito próprio, mas de outrem. Tal fibra moral cabia a um verdadeiro samurai, capaz de dar a vida em defesa da honra de seu senhor, e alguém como Kotetsu Uesugi estava emocionado por se deparar com isso em pleno século XXI.

Na verdade, tão emocionado, que sempre que ouvia o nome de Kyoko ele precisava se esforçar para se recompor, então todos ao seu redor ficaram com a impressão errada de que ele repudiava a garota, e Hiou-kun, vendo seu avô reagir de tal maneira pela primeira vez, tomara suas dores. Levaria dois anos para o mal-entendido ser esclarecido.

O último ano letivo de Kyoko estava para começar, mas pela primeira vez ela não se sentia empolgada com isso. Gostara da escola mesmo com o bullying e compreendia a importância do diploma, mas agora a frequência às aulas parecia sem propósito diante de seu objetivo maior de descobrir a si mesma. "Do que adianta ter o mundo e não ter a si mesma ?", perguntara a doutora. Segundo Hamada, Kyoko tivera tão poucas oportunidades de experimentar coisas novas, e o que vivenciou era tão doloroso, que não era estranho que fugisse para o mundo dos contos de fadas à menor oportunidade. "Não é difícil prever onde uma pessoa escolherá viver: no imaginário encantador ou na realidade cruel. Mas lembre-se sempre de que o tempo que você consome vivendo _lá_ é o tempo do qual você se priva de viver _aqui_ , e é _aqui_ que você é necessária para fazer mudanças, Kyoko-chan! Sua vida pertence a você, e só você pode decidir qual caminho percorrer".

Após passar dias (e noites) em profunda reflexão, Kyoko constatou que vivera para fazer os outros felizes; para ser considerada necessária, e assim não ser (novamente) abandonada. Óbvio que não adiantou, não porque ela tivesse falhado em ser "perfeita", mas porque _mesmo assim_ lhe viraram as costas. E será que ela mesma gostaria de ter alguém a seu lado nessas condições? _"Eu aprendo a ser quem querem que eu seja, e então o quê? Atuo esse alguém pelo resto da minha vida, sob pena de ser descartada como um objeto que perdeu seu valor? Ou eu quero ser amada a despeito de quem eu sou? Ou melhor: ser amada exatamente por ser quem eu sou? "_.

Tais reflexões ressoavam em Kyoko como milhões de sinos. Lembrou-se das várias vezes em que Sho lhe chamara de mulher estúpida que só pensava em amor. Das reclamações dele sobre ela não ter um sonho, ser conformada, simplória. Lembrou-se dos comentários maldosos que ouvira durante toda a sua vida escolar, e de como, nenhuma vez, procurara se defender. Como se ela achasse que merecia ser depreciada. E ficou triste, porque de todas as pessoas erradas que a trataram mal, ela se percebia como seu pior algoz, pois se privara de seu amor-próprio. Tratara a si mesma como uma pessoa indigna de amor, e por isso não era melhor do que todos os outros que a desprezaram.

"Como eu faço para me valorizar, Hamada-san? Como uma pessoa que nunca se sentiu amada aprende a se amar?", perguntou em lágrimas. "Não há uma receita para isso, Kyoko-chan. Infelizmente. Contudo, não vejo como é possível uma pessoa se estimar sem se conhecer. E também me pergunto se é mesmo verdade que você nunca foi amada. Talvez você tenha uma visão limitada do que é o amor. O amor não é só 'eu te amo', sorrisos, afagos e elogios. O amor também pode vir em forma de uma reprimenda, de uma refeição especialmente feita para você, de uma pergunta preocupada. Esteja atenta, Kyoko-chan, porque eu estou certa de que há amor à sua volta".

Estas palavras foram as mais marcantes para Kyoko. Sobre elas a garota ainda refletiria por muitos anos no futuro.

Por ora, Kyoko esboçava a segunda etapa do seu plano de batalha. As filmagens de Box-R chegavam ao fim, sendo sua última gravação no dia seguinte. Como os produtores do programa permaneciam indecisos sobre uma segunda temporada, e Lory determinara que Kyoko não assinaria um novo contrato de trabalho enquanto a doutora Hamada não desse seu aval, tudo que Kyoko ainda tinha era o papel de Bo.

Procurou Sawara e descobriu que seu contrato como Bo era precário, para dizer o mínimo. Renovava-se automaticamente a cada mês, se nenhuma das partes decidisse pelo seu término. Kyoko contraiu-se e pensou que isso só poderia ser fruto de seu primeiro dia e da desconfiança do diretor do programa de que ela era uma bomba-relógio, mas Sawara era da opinião de que o contrato era assim por conta da esperada ascensão dela como atriz, pois eventualmente não teria agenda para o papel de mascote.

Ao observa-la, o diretor da seção de talentos se perguntou pela milésima vez se a garota estaria bem, pois era estranho que uma workaholic como ela permanecesse tanto tempo sem trabalho, e ainda mais que ela estivesse agindo como se tudo fosse perfeitamente normal. Como a Seção Love Me estava suspensa até ser reformulada por Hamada-san, Kyoko quase nunca era vista na agência, o que todos começaram a perceber. E a sentir falta, já que a energia dela era contagiante. Em resumo, o ambiente ficara menos alegre e cafés voltaram a ser consumidos com avidez, em clara tentativa de substituição do ânimo que ela fornecia.

Sawara também estava bem ciente de que o semestre letivo ainda não havido começado, então, somando tudo, Kyoko somente estava comprometida com Bo e Natsu, e mesmo esta acabaria no dia seguinte.

 _"O esperado seria que ela estivesse aqui me importunando para encontrar trabalhos para ela._ _Será que o caso Momiji não foi uma indicação de que ela enlouqueceu de vez?"_ , perguntou-se o diretor de talentos, ainda observando atentamente a garota enquanto ela examinava seu contrato com Bridge Rock. "Sawara-san, como faço para cancelar meu contrato como Bo?", perguntou a garota. "Eeeeeeeeehhhhh? Mogami-san, não! É o único contrato que você ainda tem!".

Kyoko tentava se explicar ao desesperado Sawara, que não vendo alternativas praticamente a arrastou ao escritório de Lory. "Você falará com o presidente, eu não tenho mais condições de lidar com os sustos que você me dá!". E foi-se embora deixando-a ali, na antessala do escritório, murmurando ao longo do caminho sobre garotas voluntariosas e queda de cabelo.

Kyoko pensou que aquela cena caberia muito bem em uma comédia familiar, mais especificamente uma cena entre pai e filha, e imediatamente as palavras de Hamada voltaram a sua mente. _"Seria esta uma demonstração de amor?"_ , foi a pergunta que Kyoko se fez, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso pois logo Ruto estava a seu lado, indicando que Lory estava disponível para vê-la.

Ficou parada olhando para o assistente, vestido de policial da década de 50, e este apenas se deixou observar, impassível. "Mogami-san? ", perguntou enfim. "Ah, desculpe! Eu estava apenas pensando que não sei seu nome! ", respondeu envergonhada. Ruto sorriu, e foi a primeira vez que Kyoko o viu sorrir. "Eu me chamo Ruto, e pode me chamar assim se quiser, mas se eu puder escolher, prefiro continuar sendo chamado de Sebastian". Kyoko arregalou os olhos e ruborizou. "Ah não, você sabe! Que vergonha! ".

E foi assim que um estupefato Lory, vestido de delegado de polícia dos anos 50, viu adentrar seu escritório uma Kyoko vermelha, tentando esconder o rosto nas mãos, enquanto Ruto a encaminhava para a cadeira que deveria ocupar. Sorrindo! Lory quase sufocou com a fumaça do charuto que tragava. Não fazia ideia de que Ruto conseguia sorrir!

Demorou alguns minutos para Kyoko voltar à cor original e Lory se refazer do assombro, embora seu assistente soubesse que o olhar do chefe lhe dizia "conversaremos sobre isso depois". A verdade é que Ruto tinha uma enorme afeição pela garota, especialmente pela capacidade que ela tinha de afetar positivamente as pessoas que a rodeavam. Nisso, ele e Lory concordavam: se a pessoa fosse difícil, bastava coloca-la por algumas horas com Kyoko e você veria uma transformação acontecer.

Deixando o comportamento inusitado de Ruto para mais tarde, Lory se concentrou no assunto premente que era a presença de Kyoko em seu escritório, e ele estava muito satisfeito em ver que a garota parecia perfeitamente normal. Até ela abrir a boca.

"Takarada-san, Sawara-san me trouxe aqui porque eu quero encerrar meu contrato como Bo e ele parece achar que eu sou voluntariosa. E aparentemente, causo queda de cabelo".

"Hum? Mogami-san, espere um segundo, você não está fazendo sentido. Encerrar o contrato como Bo, você disse?". "Sim". "Mas você sempre me pareceu gostar de atuar como Bo!". "E gosto. " "Então, por quê? ".

Sinais de alerta começaram a soar para Lory. Se estivesse correto, em breve Bo seria o único vínculo da garota com a LME. Revisou mentalmente que o curso de atuação havia acabado; a matrícula no novo ano letivo ainda não fora feita; Box-R não estava renovado. Kyoko não estreara, ele mesmo se certificara disso, então toda ligação que a LME tinha com Kyoko se resumia em ser a intermediária do contrato dela como Bo. " _Como pude deixar isso acontecer?"_ , perguntava-se Lory freneticamente.

Kyoko respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que talvez fosse a pior batalha de sua vida. "Porque eu quero deixar a LME".


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9 - ANTES DA TEMPESTADE...

Após enfrentar todo o arsenal de Lory, que incluía olhos chorosos e apelos emocionados, Kyoko finalmente o convencera de que partia porque precisava, não porque havia perdido o juízo. Conhecendo a garota e sabendo de sua seriedade, ele percebeu que ela não tomaria tal decisão se não estivesse convicta de que seria o melhor para ela.

Lory também sentia, em sua alma, que alguém com tamanho talento natural não suportaria ficar muito tempo distante do show business. Não depois de provar o doce sabor de exercer um dom. Logo, não seria um adeus, e sim um "até logo". O próprio Lory não fizera o mesmo com Kuon?

O rapaz, apesar do talento, havia "travado", então Lory oferecera a ele a oportunidade de encontrar o que precisava. Kyoko, também, precisava buscar o que lhe faltava antes de prosseguir. A compreensão dela a respeito do amor era tocante: "Realmente me falta um importante sentimento humano. Amor. Não pelos outros, mas por mim mesma! E é isso que vou me concentrar em encontrar. Todo o resto seria apenas distração", explicara Kyoko.

Não seria Lory um hipócrita se não lhe permitisse isso?

"Eu seria um tolo se não reconhecesse uma grande decisão, estando diante de uma. Mogami-san, prometa-me apenas que recorrerá a mim sempre que precisar. Para o que quer que precise! " Foram as últimas palavras do majestoso Lory Takarada, antes de ver sair de seu escritório a notável criatura que invadira sua agência e seu coração. Dali a algumas horas, Kyoko desempenharia seu papel como Bo pela última vez.

Prosseguindo com seu plano de batalha, Kyoko preparava-se para encontrar Ren naquela noite, em seu apartamento, logo após a filmagem de Bridge Rock. Finalmente a estranheza de seu relacionamento com ele começava a transparecer para ela: era uma novata, mas era com ela que Ren conversava sobre atuação; ele a recriminara por ser descuidada com Sho, Reino e Kijima, mas ele próprio ficara a sós com ela várias vezes, em seu próprio apartamento e em quartos de hotel, e várias vezes em condutas que Kyoko só poderia descrever como indecentes. Dera-lhe presentes absurdamente caros, como a princesa rosa e as roupas para Setsu.

Kyoko ainda falhava em perceber que tudo sinalizava para a necessidade de Ren de monopoliza-la: não é que ela não poderia ser casual, aceitar presentes e ficar a sós com homens; é que era só com ele que ela poderia fazer tudo isso.

Talvez não fosse mesmo o momento apropriado para reencontra-lo, mas Ren a pressionava cada dia mais. Ele estava ficando ansioso, pois começava a desconfiar de que algo estava errado desde a internação dela. O presidente o informou simplesmente que fora uma febre e um tombo, e quando Ren ficou sabendo que a doutora Hamada estava atendendo Kyoko, Lory o informou que a mãe de Kyoko a emancipara.

" _Emancipada, quer dizer que ela é adulta agora. Você podia me deixar finalmente sair para brincar, pôr um final definitivo na nossa miséria..."_ , provocava-lhe Kuon desde então. _"Você é mesmo um animal. Se ela está vendo Hamada-san, algo está errado com ela, e tudo que você consegue pensar é em fazer uso das suas bolas"_ , recriminou Ren.

" _Um de nós dois precisa lembrar que as têm. E não, eu não penso apenas em toma-la. Não se esqueça de que eu a amava muito antes de você sequer existir"_ , retrucou Kuon.

Sim, ambos a amavam e sabiam bem disso. O que os diferenciava era apenas o pudor.

Com o pouco que sabia, Ren imaginava que os eventos 'emancipação' e 'psicoterapia' estavam interligados de alguma maneira. Assim, ficou aliviado por Kyoko estar recebendo atendimento de uma especialista, embora ele mesmo tivesse recusado enfaticamente o tratamento da doutora cinco anos antes. Não por desacreditar que lhe faria bem, aliás era o oposto: Kuon não aceitava a ideia de ser cuidado, pois estava fixo no pensamento de que merecia apenas sofrimento.

Kyoko, por sua vez, lamentava não ter um território neutro no qual pudesse confrontar Ren. Aliás, não sabia nem se queria confronta-lo, pois todas as vezes que se empenhava em analisar seus sentimentos, sentia-se perdida no turbilhão de emoções. Ensaiara várias abordagens, pensara até em decorar um texto, mas não conseguia pensar nem por onde começar. Sim, sem sombra de dúvidas não estava preparada para estar a sós com ele. _Quem quer que ele fosse._

Permitiu-se ceder às dúvidas e adiou o encontro para a noite seguinte, alegando ter surgido um imprevisto. Ren suspirou irritado ao ler a mensagem, mas como lembrou que na noite seguinte ambos terminariam os compromissos mais cedo, teriam ainda mais tempo juntos. Sorriu ao pensar na palavra. _Juntos_. Passou a encarar o imprevisto como uma bênção. Tantos dias sem vê-la, e ainda por cima com tantas coisas acontecendo na vida dela – a audição de Momiji, a internação, a emancipação – não era à toa que estivesse tão aflito. _"A quem você está querendo enganar? Mesmo que nada tivesse acontecido, estaríamos ansiosos para vê-la! ",_ riu Kuon.

Ren estava bem ciente de que os diálogos em sua cabeça ficavam cada vez mais frequentes. Talvez fosse providencial o reaparecimento da doutora Hamada em sua vida. O homem de cinco anos atrás não estava disposto a receber ajuda, mas _aquele_ _homem_ não tinha Kyoko; a _quele_ _homem_ não estava disposto a se tornar alguém digno dela. Agora sentia que tudo estava diferente, então fez uma anotação mental para conversar sobre isso com o presidente.

Foi para casa ao final do trabalho. Ainda era 21h, cedo para alguém como ele. Sentou-se diante da tv, e após se frustrar por não haver exibição de um programa com Kyoko – _qualquer_ coisa em que Kyoko aparecesse – resolveu buscar por ela na internet. Talvez alguma informação nova, trecho de entrevista ou comentário sobre Natsu aliviassem um pouco a saudade que sentia.

 ** _Duas horas antes_**

Kyoko terminava sua última filmagem como Bo. Foi um show emocionante para ela, e somente após o público ir embora a garota anunciou que não renovaria o contrato, surpreendendo toda a equipe. Enquanto o diretor se desesperava e os Ishibashis, especialmente Hikaru, lamentavam a decisão dela, Kyoko indicava Chiori para o papel. "Ela recentemente se aventurou no mundo da comédia e acredito que será um ótimo Bo!", disse sorrindo.

O diretor somente pôde concordar, pesaroso. Não estimara Kyoko como deveria, e agora a garota não sabia que o Bo dela havia se tornado a alma do programa, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha esperanças de que a indicação de Kyoko lhe traria outra grata surpresa em forma de Bo.

Ao final do show, os irmãos Ishibashi, como de costume, foram convidar Kyoko para fazerem algo divertido na cidade. Usaram o argumento de que seria a despedida dela, sem saberem que nem precisariam: Kyoko estava mesmo buscando alguma distração, algo que a relaxasse e finalmente tirasse da sua cabeça o encontro com Ren, adiado para a noite seguinte. Além do mais, Kyoko estava decidida a viver, e isso incluía ter experiências típicas a pessoas de sua idade, como sair à noite com os amigos.

Kyoko nem precisou avisar os senhorios no Darumaya de que chegaria tarde, pois não havia avisado o casal sobre o cancelamento do compromisso que ela teria para aquela noite, com Ren. Então, foi-se tranquila com os irmãos Ishibashi para o restaurante/bar que os jovens diziam frequentar e ser muito popular entre celebridades, por ser próximo do estúdio e ter um salão reservado a clientes famosos.

Telepaticamente, Shinichi e Yuusei combinavam de ficar por pouco tempo, enquanto Kyoko baixava a guarda; depois, sairiam discretamente, alegando que iriam ao banheiro, e não voltariam mais. Avisariam Hikaru e Kyoko da partida por celular, justificando que um dos dois estava passando mal e o outro servira de acompanhante. Com sorte, o tímido Hikaru aproveitaria a oportunidade para finalmente se declarar.

A noite transcorria normalmente, com os quatro se divertindo e Kyoko se perguntando por que demorara tanto tempo para aceitar aquele tipo de convite. Tudo ao seu redor era deveras interessante. Aquele ambiente não era estranho para ela, mas ela era cliente, e não funcionária. Não estava trabalhando nem na cozinha, nem como garçonete. Aproveitava a situação para fazer o que Kuu sugerira e observava tudo e todos, tentando adivinhar quem eram, o que faziam e do que gostavam. Brincava e ria com os rapazes, e também se divertia criando histórias de vida e cenários para aqueles desconhecidos que a rodeavam.

Lembrou-se, em algum momento, de que estava emancipada. Não tinha certeza se isso a autorizava a consumir bebida alcoólica, mas resolveu tentar a sorte. A verdade é que Kyoko não era novata no consumo de álcool, tendo crescido em um ryoukan: vários pratos que cozinhava levavam álcool, e ela experimentava todos. Conseguia, inclusive, preparar drinks combinando várias bebidas diferentes, e para chegar a este nível ela precisou experimenta-las muitas vezes.

Então, para espanto dos amigos, ela estendeu um copo vazio ao garçom quando este trouxe a garrafa de saquê, ao que foi prontamente servida. Afinal, como aquele restaurante estava acostumado a servir celebridades, também estava acostumado a não perguntar a idade dos clientes por conta das peculiaridades do mundo do show business. Mais espantados ainda os jovens ficaram quando Kyoko entornou a bebida de um gole só, e sem fazer careta, estendendo novamente o copo ao garçom, que acabava de servir o último dos três irmãos.

Após uma hora assim, divertindo-se e bebendo, Kyoko exibia uma expressão completamente nova no rosto. Se estivesse em melhores condições de continuar observando os presentes, teria percebido os olhares fascinados dos homens presentes. Shinichi e Yuusei esqueceram por um momento que o plano era deixar o casal a sós e se espantavam por Hikaru ter notado aquela joia escondida, sem saber que o próprio Hikaru estava surpreso por Kyoko ser tão cativante quando baixava a guarda.

Não resistiram e pediram para tirar fotos com ela, afinal, aquela era uma visão digna de ser preservada. Após algumas fotos em grupo, Hikaru pediu uma selfie só com ela. Sem fazer caso do pedido, Kyoko apenas aproximou o rosto de Hikaru, sentado à sua direita, e sorriu para a câmera do celular do rapaz, que bateu a foto. Os outros irmãos também tiraram fotos dos dois fazendo a selfie, e Yuseei capturou o momento exato em que, após a selfie, Hikaru olhou para Kyoko e agradeceu, e a garota apenas alargou o sorriso. A foto em si parecia saída de um catálogo, com os dois sentados lado a lado, os rostos ainda muito próximos, olhos nos olhos, Hikaru visivelmente apaixonado e Kyoko lindíssima, com um amplo sorriso, o rosto charmosamente ruborizado e os olhos brilhando.

Imediatamente os irmãos postaram as fotos, com as legendas "despedida de Bo" e "sentiremos sua falta, Kyoko! ".

 ** _No momento presente_ , **um certo ator descobria, pelas tags de Shinichi e Yuusei, o segredo que Kyoko guardara dele com tanto afinco. Não sabia o que o deixava mais furioso: se o fato dela ter desmarcado o encontro deles para estar, naquele exato momento, fazendo aquela expressão para outro homem, ou se pelo fato dela ser Bo e ter escondido isso dele durante tanto tempo. Sem conseguir raciocinar, apenas sentir, dirigiu-se ao famoso restaurante, que ele tão facilmente identificara pelo fundo das fotos postadas.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10 – VOZES

Ren não conseguiria se lembrar como chegara ao carro e começara o trajeto até o restaurante nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Agira como um autômato. Em sua mente, uma tempestade de vozes e pensamentos deixava sua respiração curta. Quando estava prestes a invadir um cruzamento no sinal vermelho e provocar um grave acidente, um grito de alerta – que curiosamente soava como Kyoko – reverberou em sua cabeça, alto o suficiente para calar todo o resto. E bem a tempo de fazê-lo frear e impedir o pior.

Era engraçado como a parte pura e limpa de sua consciência tinha a voz dela.

Foi o suficiente para que Ren finalmente olhasse para si mesmo: ofegante, trêmulo e instável. Parou o carro no acostamento e pensou que não se sentia exatamente como Kuon quando caçava; também não era exatamente como se sentiu quando Rick morreu. Talvez uma mistura dos dois? Não congelara, pelo contrário, agira automaticamente. Mas também perdera a consciência. _"Medo"_ , alguém falava. Só que ainda não conseguia identificar _quem_.

Demorariam alguns meses para Ren compreender a profunda transformação que uma pessoa pode sofrer simplesmente por aceitar ajuda. No caso dele, tudo começou timidamente, quando escolhera Kyoko sobre Rick. O segundo passo ocorreu quando admitiu a si mesmo que não se sentia merecedor dela, e o terceiro, apenas por finalmente se convencer a procurar a doutora Hamada. Meses, até Ren constatar que a voz desconhecida que falava agora em sua cabeça, e falaria muitas vezes mais no futuro, era _sua própria voz_ , e não ecos de um personagem ou fragmentos de sua personalidade dilacerada.

No momento, Ren se contentava por haver chegado à conclusão de que estava apavorado. Sentia que havia negligenciado a possibilidade de algum homem escapar ao alcance de seu radar no que dizia respeito a Kyoko. Com ameaças conhecidas ele poderia lidar, como havia lidado com Kijima e Reino, e já bastava a dor de cabeça que tinha com Sho e Taira, idiotas persistentes que eram. Ren descobriria em breve o idiota persistente que ele próprio era.

Apenas admitia estar frustrado consigo mesmo. Yashiro o avisara, "mulheres amadurecem rápido, e mais ainda no show business" e "Kyoko atrairá mais e mais admiradores". Ao invés de considerar os avisos com seriedade, Ren se convencera de que, estando por perto e dando orientações absurdas como "proteja sua castidade" e "nunca aceite roupas de um homem", ela estaria disponível para quando ele finalmente estendesse a mão para toca-la. Ficaria, até lá, a uma distância segura: não perto o bastante para revelar prematuramente suas intenções e acabar por assusta-la, nem longe o suficiente para permitir que outro homem invadisse seu perímetro.

Sentiu-se arrogante e envergonhou-se. _"Talvez eu tenha deixado o título de 'solteiro mais cobiçado' me subir à cabeça, afinal_ ". Porque parte de si acreditava que a Kyoko real, sem os adereços de suas personagens, dificilmente atrairia a atenção masculina. E mesmo que atraísse, ela era tão avessa ao amor que logo provaria ser difícil demais. E no último caso de nada disso funcionar, ele entraria em cena para deixar claro que teriam que concorrer com ele, como fizera com Kijima.

Também se sentia queimar de ciúmes. Se Kyoko era Bo, ela sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ela. E se adiou o encontro deles para estar com Hikaru, a escolha dela estava feita. Aos poucos, a tristeza por ter sido rejeitado crescia em seu peito. Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e abriu novamente as fotos. Enquanto observava a expressão de um para o outro e pensava que ele não era o único homem da face da Terra capaz de identificar uma joia, afinal, permitiu-se chorar. Ren poderia ser um veterano nas conquistas, mas era a primeira vez que seu coração partia.

 _"Você vai deixa-la partir? "_ (voz estranha).

 _"Ela fez a escolha dela"_ (Ren).

 _"Você nem se declarou! "_ (voz estranha).

 _"ELA FEZ A ESCOLHA DELA! "_ (Ren).

 _"Covarde! Você não merece Setsu! "_ (Cain).

 _"ÓTIMO, EU NUNCA QUIS SETSUKA HEEL!"_. Com esta admissão, Ren calou permanentemente Cain. O personagem somente apareceria enquanto fosse atuado, não mais se infiltrando em sua mente.

 _"Você está sendo patético. O 'não' você já tem, e agora está desistindo do 'sim'. Se ela está mesmo com Hikaru, então de alguma forma ela superou a aversão ao amor"_ (voz estranha).

" _Esse cara está certo. Vamos rouba-la! "_ (Kuon).

Talvez tivesse tomado uma decisão, talvez apenas quisesse fugir dos próprios pensamentos. O importante é que Ren religou o carro e retomou o caminho do restaurante. Ao chegar, foi direto à sala reservada e se decepcionou ao ver que não estavam mais lá.

"Posso ajuda-lo, senhor? ", perguntou o garçom, com os olhos reluzindo e mal se contendo que estivesse falando com Tsuruga Ren. "Infelizmente não, eu vim encontrar meus amigos que estavam aqui comemorando, mas pelo visto cheguei tarde", respondeu decepcionado.

Ávido para cair nas boas graças da maior celebridade do Japão, o garçom foi rápido em revelar. "Na verdade, não, senhor! O casal que estava aqui foi há pouco tempo para nossa sala de reuniões! Parece que o rapaz queria conversar em particular com a moça", disse o desavisado garçom, em tom conspiratório. "Oh? Então, por favor, leve-me até lá! ", respondeu com seu melhor sorriso falso, que escondia a intenção assassina que crescia dentro de si. Ren conhecia bem a sala de reuniões do restaurante por já ter estado lá várias vezes, assinando contratos com produtores na hora do almoço. Também já ouvira os rumores de que o lugar era usado para certas atividades libidinosas, pois a sala era à prova de som e conferia total privacidade.

Encantado por estar recebendo um sorriso tão brilhante, o ingênuo garçom praticamente flutuou com Ren até o início de um corredor, indicando a segunda porta à direita. Agradecendo, o ator seguiu até a porta indicada, controlando-se primeiro para caminhar, e não correr, e segundo para bater na porta, e não simplesmente derruba-la a pontapés.

A porta se abriu enquanto sua mão estava ainda no ar, e seus olhos caíram imediatamente nos grandes olhos espantados de Kyoko.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11 – EXPLICAÇÕES

 **Alguns minutos antes...**

Enquanto Ren descobria as fotos comprometedoras, Hikaru lia para Kyoko a mensagem informando que Shinichi passara mal no banheiro e Yuusei o levara para casa. Por mais que Hikaru fosse um tanto ingênuo, imediatamente compreendeu a chance que os irmãos estavam lhe dando. E após algumas doses de saquê, ele se sentia mais do que pronto para se confessar a Kyoko.

Na teoria.

"Que pena! Será que é grave? ", especulava Kyoko, e quando olhou para o amigo reparou que ele estava muito corado e parecia se retorcer. "Hikaru-san, você está bem? Não me diga que também está passando mal! ", preocupou-se.

"Ah... não, Kyoko-chan, veja bem... há algo que eu quero lhe contar, mas está muito difícil... ". E percebendo que conforme o tempo passava, mais nervoso ele ficava, Kyoko deu-lhe a ideia, com a melhor das intenções. "Ajudaria se estivéssemos em um lugar mais reservado? ".

E foi assim que os dois foram parar em uma das salas de reunião do restaurante. Como Kyoko nunca havia recebido uma confissão na vida, nem mesmo _atuara_ uma, jamais imaginou que Hikaru simplesmente dispararia "por favor, saia comigo!" na direção dela, tão logo a porta se fechou atrás deles.

"Desculpe, o quê?"

"Saia comigo!"

"Hum... por quê?". Os neurônios de Kyoko não estavam conversando entre si, apesar dela estar rapidamente recobrando a sobriedade.

Hikaru começava a perder a pouca coragem que reunira ao ver-se sozinho com ela. "Por que eu gosto de você? ". Não era para ser uma pergunta, mas àquela altura o rapaz já não sabia o que precisava dizer para fazer Kyoko compreender. Nada com ela parecia ser normal. _"E se no planeta dela as confissões forem diferentes? "_ , perguntou-se.

Não eram. Às palavras de Hikaru, Kyoko lembrou-se das palavras da doutora: "há amor à sua volta! ". "Lamento, Hikaru-san, mas eu amo outra pessoa", uma Kyoko muito assombrada murmurou, antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

Quando deu, já estava chorando. Hikaru se viu na bizarra situação de ser rejeitado, mas ter que consolar a outra pessoa. Desajeitadamente, levou Kyoko até um banco, sentou-se com ela e deu tapinhas consoladores em suas costas, repetindo "pronto, pronto, tudo vai ficar bem". Alguns minutos assim, e Kyoko estava suficientemente recuperada para enxugar as lágrimas e agradecer toda a gentileza de Hikaru com uma bela reverência. Ele estava comentando sobre chamar um taxi para leva-los para casa e abrindo a porta quando Kyoko reergueu o corpo, vindo a dar de cara com Ren.

 **Momento atual**

Três pessoas, três impressões. Hikaru notou de imediato a reação de Kyoko ao homem parado diante da porta, e não foi difícil, após ouvir a garota mencionar estar apaixonada, concluir que ela estava se referindo a Ren. Kyoko notou o que somente ela perceberia: uma falha enorme na postura elegante e semblante pacífico de Ren prenunciava uma tempestade. Ren notou que, apesar de terem ficado sozinhos, nada nos dois lhe dizia que estivessem engajados em atos românticos. Respirou aliviado. Até perceber os olhos inchados de Kyoko. _"Ele a fez chorar!"_ , Kuon bradava indignado.

A garota percebeu imediatamente que o rei demônio estava para fazer sua ilustre aparição, significando que ou ela, ou Hikaru, ou ambos estariam em apuros, e pensava freneticamente como dissolver aquela tensão, quando inesperadamente Hikaru intervém e surpreende a todos.

"Tsuruga-kun, que bom vê-lo! Eu estava mesmo me perguntando sobre como não deixar Kyoko-chan sozinha, quando você apareceu! Kyoko-chan, deixo você em boas mãos. Tsuruga-kun, boa noite!".

E com isso, Hikaru praticamente puxou Ren, estupefato, para dentro da sala e passou pela porta, fechando os dois lá dentro. Foi embora satisfeito por ao menos ter se declarado e tentando se lembrar onde havia lido a respeito de passar boas ações adiante. _"Meus irmãos me ajudaram, agora ajudo você. Ganbatte, Kyoko-chan! "._

Ren não entendia muito do que estava acontecendo, e Kyoko não estava em situação melhor, mas pelo menos ele conseguiu concluir que, se fossem um casal, Hikaru jamais iria embora tão casualmente, deixando Kyoko com ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? ", perguntaram simultaneamente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, esperando que o outro respondesse primeiro. Na verdade, avaliavam-se. Ren não entendia como Kyoko poderia ter deixado de ser o livro aberto que era poucos dias antes, e Kyoko havia descartado tudo que ela julgava conhecer sobre ele.

Talvez por ser uma estratégia conhecida (e eficaz), Ren optou pela postura usual de senpai preocupado, apostando obter, com isso, uma resposta também usual de Kyoko. Ledo engano.

"Mogami-san, você realmente não presta atenção aos seus arredores! Você saiu com _colegas de trabalho_ e baixou sua guarda porque os conhecia, mas uma jovem nunca deve ficar sozinha com um homem, porque ele pode deixar a situação leva-lo a tomar liberdades que a jovem não espera! E se tal acontecimento cair nas mãos de uma pessoa inescrupulosa, logo seu nome estará nos tabloides e sua imagem ficará manchada! ".

Conforme Ren falava, Kyoko apenas ouvia com a cabeça baixa, sem sequer se dar conta de que ele havia acabado de revelar saber que ela era Bo, o que o deixou mais inflamado. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como leão enjaulado.

"Já seria de se esperar que você fosse mais cuidadosa, após o que aconteceu com aquele vocalista, aquele moleque arrogante e até mesmo Kijima, e eu entendo que Hikaru-san é o mais inofensivo dos quatro, mas mesmo o mais inofensivo dos predadores ainda é um predador! ".

"E o que isso faz de você, Tsuruga-san? ", perguntou com a voz fria, surpreendendo Ren. Levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos, gesto que nunca fazia quando ele a repreendia. Se Kyoko rebatesse com um comentário coquete, como fizera na festa de encerramento de Dark Moon, ele poderia novamente desestrutura-la com um comentário sensual; se ela fosse simplesmente rude, como quando ingressou na LME, ele poderia provoca-la com um sorriso falso. Mas frieza era uma atitude completamente nova.

Kyoko, por sua vez, estava cansada daquela montanha-russa emocional. De ter gasto tantas horas tentando planejar aquele exato momento, para agora ver tudo ocorrer à base do improviso. _"Que seja, então! "_. Olhando-o, sentiu sua irritação crescer pela diferença de estatura. " _Por que ele tinha que ser tão alto? "_. Ela queria não se sentir tão _pequena_ , especialmente enquanto estivesse sentindo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Decidiu, portanto, ficar do tamanho dos seus sentimentos: pegou o mesmo banco no qual Hikaru a sentara apenas momentos antes, subiu nele, olhou irritada para Ren, abriu a boca e deixou fluir.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12 – CONFRONTOS (PARTE 3)

"Você é a pessoa mais confusa, desesperadora e irritante que eu conheço! Sabe quantas noites de sono eu perdi por sua causa? Como você se atreve a me dizer que eu sou leviana perto de homens, quando você é a maior ameaça de todas! Você ocupou o meu cérebro como se fosse uma... uma... ". Gesticulava comicamente, tentando encontrar as palavras que mais se adequavam. "Uma larva alienígena devoradora de mentes! Uma larva alienígena gigante que veste R'Mandy! ".

Se Ren não estivesse tão atônito pelo fato de que Kyoko estava gritando com ele de cima de um banco, o que deixava os dois na mesma altura, teria rido.

"Você me levou para o seu apartamento milhões de vezes! Você beijou meu rosto como se fosse a coisa _mais normal do mundo_! Você disse que jamais agiria assim se fosse com qualquer pessoa japonesa, e faz exatamente isso! Por que diabos você deu a Morizumi-san um anel no Dia Branco? Você me faz pensar que sou... _alguém_ para você, mas eu fui a única que você deixou de retribuir! Sabe como eu me senti em relação a isso? Como uma kouhai presunçosa! Isso mesmo! Com você eu estou sempre oscilando entre me sentir especial e um ser humano horrível! Eu não quero pensar que você seja um homem frívolo e cruel, além de um playboy e um mentiroso, mas se você conhece minhas fraquezas, porque não age com o mínimo de cuidado para que eu não entenda tudo errado? ". Neste ponto, Kyoko já estava aos prantos, e Ren não sabia se começava a responder ou se a consolava.

"Sabe como é difícil para mim cogitar coisas ruins sobre você? E como isso faz com que eu pense coisas ruins sobre mim mesma? Sabe quantas vezes eu me senti inadequada só por _pensar_ em você?".

" _Pensar em mim? Ela pensa em mim? "_.

"Se a lição que você quer que eu aprenda seja sobre meu lugar neste mundo, não precisa mais se dar ao trabalho, Tsuruga-san, porque eu me sinto irrelevante o tempo todo! Entendeu? Eu não preciso de outra pessoa na minha vida me fazendo sentir insignificante, Tsuruga-san! Muito menos de alguém que me faça sentir especial em um momento, para me esquecer logo em seguida! E se é isso o que você quer de mim, diga de uma vez para que eu possa evita-lo, porque pela primeira vez na vida eu quero proteger a mim mesma! Eu cansei de sentimentos confusos, cansei de comportamentos contraditórios e cansei de _sempre_ me apaixonar por um _maldito personagem_! ".

 _"O quê? "_. O estarrecimento de Ren só aumentava. Kyoko dizia muitas coisas, coisas que ele precisava rever com calma e abordar uma a uma. Ele não fazia ideia de que seus desgovernados sentimentos haviam confundido tanto a garota, a ponto de deixa-la aquela pilha de nervos. Mas uma coisa estava clara: a fagulha de esperança que ele sempre relutou em sentir, por medo de se decepcionar, agora eram labaredas.

Ren sabia que não poderia provocar tal reação em Kyoko se fosse um mero senpai... ou poderia? E ele escutara muito claramente Kyoko dizer estar apaixonada... ou alucinara? Ren era exatamente o "cão faminto que se recusa a comer mesmo após a sineta ser tocada" que Lory descrevera, e fora mais o impulso de seus próprios sentimentos do que a convicção do amor de Kyoko que o fez dar um passo à frente e envolve-la em seus braços.

Enquanto Kyoko chorava com ainda mais força, pensando sobre como pudera distorcer tanto a realidade a ponto de não perceber que aquele abraço e aquele cheiro não poderiam coexistir em duas pessoas diferentes, Ren tentava consola-la o suficiente para conseguir esclarecer os questionamentos que ela fizera.

"Shhhh... Você não é inadequada, Mogami-san. Você é perfeita! ".

Kyoko, por outro lado, ainda não havia terminado, e estar nos braços de Ren/Corn só reavivava sua melancolia.

"Você sempre foi um personagem comigo? Ou alguma vez você foi sincero? Eu não sei quem você é! Agora você é o Corn? "

" _Merda!"_

"Isso faz com que eu me sinta um pouco traída, sabe? Eu nunca atuei com você fora de um papel predeterminado. Mesmo não sabendo ao certo quem eu sou, eu sempre lhe mostrei o _meu eu_. O pouco que eu tinha de mim mesma, eu compartilhei com você. E agora eu não sei nem como chama-lo!". Chorava copiosamente, agora, agarrando-se à frente da camisa de Ren a ponto de machuca-lo.

Por ele, tudo bem. Qualquer dor era bem-vinda, pois Ren nunca sentira tanta vontade de se agredir quanto naquele momento. Tentava elaborar uma única frase coerente para consola-la, para se explicar, para pedir perdão; para dar vazão ao seu amor e ao seu arrependimento, e ainda por cima controlar a euforia que sentia desde que a ouvira insinuar que o amava. No atropelo dos seus próprios sentimentos, junto à necessidade dela de desabafar tudo, Ren simplesmente não conseguia interrompe-la.

"Por que diabos você inventou que Corn deveria me amar e me beijar? Você pensou muito, antes de simular aqueles truques de mágica, ou foi tudo improvisação? E que coisa estúpida foi aquela de pular da sacada? Você podia ter morrido! Ah, como eu queria odiar você! Seria _tão mais fácil_! Mas como eu poderia odiar Corn ou Tsuruga-san, se vocês me ajudaram a ser quem eu sou? ".

Antes que Ren pudesse evitar, Kyoko se desvencilha dele e se afasta.

"É tão injusto que você seja logo os dois! Eu lhe disse em Guam, não disse? Corn fez de mim a pessoa resistente que sou hoje". Ao sinal positivo de Ren, Kyoko prosseguiu. "Bom, Tsuruga-san me ajudou a descobrir minha paixão pela atuação. Eu tentei decidir qual dos dois impactou mais a minha vida, mas percebi que era impossível! Os dois colocaram marcas permanentes em mim, então, como você acha que eu fico se Corn é uma mentira e eu nem sei se Tsuruga-san é real? ".

"Mogami-san, por favor, deixe-me explicar!".

"Então explique! Eu não disse que queria ouvir os seus problemas? Se existe uma explicação para tudo isso, eu quero saber! Eu quero saber quem _você_ é!".

E foi aí que Ren congelou de vez. Havia muitas coisas que ele queria e precisava revelar a ela, como seus sentimentos, seu passado violento e a morte de Rick, mas não estava pronto ainda. Kuon não era um assunto superado, pelo contrário, estava apenas escondido dentro de si. Como um esqueleto no armário, mais cedo ou mais tarde seria descoberto, mas como revelar à mulher que ama que seu lado sombrio estava apenas dormente, sempre prestes a acordar e a assusta-la, como tantas vezes acontecera durante a gravação de "Tragic Mark"?

Não se sentia nem merecedor, nem apto. Kyoko estava lhe dizendo muito claramente que ela queria, _precisava_ saber quem ele era, e que estava profundamente magoada pelas ações dele. Como poderia ele, ainda incapaz de abrir mão de Ren e de domar Kuon, revelar-se para ela? Como ousaria ele mentir para ela mais uma vez, quando ela estava tão generosamente se dispondo a ouvir suas explicações? _"Seria eu tão generoso, se estivéssemos em posições trocadas?"_. Riu consigo mesmo. Não estava ele, há poucos minutos, furioso por ela ter escondido ser Bo? " _Uma mentira tão ínfima, se comparada às minhas..."_

Kyoko, por sua vez, observava as expressões cruas no rosto de Ren. A angústia era óbvia, e a garota lamentou o que parecia ser um terrível dano emocional. " _Parece que o maldito Beagle tinha razão, afinal. Parece que os meus problemas são simples se comparados aos de Tsuruga-san"_ , lembrou Kyoko. "Está tudo bem, Tsuruga-san. Não precisa me contar".

À súplica desesperada de Ren, que interpretava a situação como Kyoko desistindo dele, a garota esclareceu que era evidente que ele não estava preparado para falar, e era provável que ela não estivesse pronta para ouvir. "Não quero ouvir algo tão importante quando é tão claro que você se sacrifica para contar. E não quero desperdiçar seu sacrifício com meu estado mental atual. Quando eu ouvir _você_ , de verdade, serei _eu_ , de verdade. Até esse dia chegar... estarei aguardando ansiosamente! ". Ren reconheceu, de imediato, as mesmas palavras que Kyoko usara para encoraja-lo a encontrar seu Katsuki.

Ren também compreendeu, com a mesma rapidez, que Kyoko estava pondo em xeque os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Ela precisava saber quem ele era, realmente, porque se ela estivesse apaixonada apenas pelos traços fictícios dos personagens 'Ren' e 'Corn', e desconhecesse todas as demais características que ele tão arduamente tentava esconder, tal amor estaria fadado à desilusão.

Para Kyoko, era impossível odiar Ren. Ela poderia estar frustrada, magoada e até decepcionada, mas seu nível de maturidade não a permitiria mais esbravejar e jurar vingança como fizera com Sho. Percebera, com as revelações de sua mãe, que julgar era fácil quando não se conhecia a história por trás do ato nem se consideravam as limitações individuais. Não valeria a pena, se ela permitisse a ele 'enfrentar e vencer o monstro', como quando comeram juntos o arroz mazui, e provar a ela que agira imbuído das melhores intenções? Não estava ela disposta a perdoa-lo de todo o coração e a deixar o amor que sentia por ele florescer, caso ele fosse _real_ e não um personagem?

Até o dia decisivo chegar, Ren receberia o benefício da dúvida. Mas até lá, os dois percorreriam um longo caminho, e algo dizia a Ren que percorreriam separados. Tinha um mau presságio quanto a isso.

"Eu posso ao menos leva-la em casa? Por favor? ".

" _Como se eu conseguisse dizer não, quando você faz essa expressão",_ ela pensou.

O percurso foi silencioso e melancólico. Muitos minutos após a garota ter entrado no Darumaya, Ren ainda chorava agarrado ao volante, recordando as últimas palavras de Kyoko.

"Sayonara, Tsuruga-san!".

 **N/A – Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos reviews! Este capítulo foi o mais difícil de todos, mas finalmente saiu! Só mais um capítulo pequeno para esta fic terminar, e já começarei a sequência "CURANDO REN". Beijos!**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13 – OKAMI E TAISHO

Na manhã seguinte, Yashiro precisou adiar todos os compromissos de Ren. O agente não iria arriscar colocá-lo diante das câmeras enquanto estivesse com aquele aspecto, como se toda a felicidade tivesse sido sugada de dentro dele. Levou-o, ao invés, ao escritório de Lory, e lá o deixou para que os dois pudessem conversar.

"Você simplesmente a deixou partir?"

"Eu não poderia perguntar o mesmo a você?"

Os dois suspiraram, resignados e pesarosos, até Ruto, de todas as pessoas, intervir. "Ela vai voltar. É apenas uma _ovelha desgarrada_ ".

Padrinho e afilhado olhavam o assistente com assombro. "Como você pode ter certeza? Por que afirma isso?", Ren quis logo saber. Lory, por outro lado, apenas observou Ruto por alguns segundos, antes de abrir um largo sorriso, esfregar uma mão na outra e dizer "Bom, isso resolve tudo, então!".

Como Ruto permanecia sem dar explicações e Lory parecia excepcionalmente feliz e satisfeito, Ren olhava de um para outro tentando decifrar qual mensagem haviam transmitido de um para o outro, e ele falhara em captar. "Não se preocupe, rapaz! Se Ruto garante, tudo ficará bem!".

Aquele otimismo de Lory era irritante, mas por outro lado acendia em Ren a esperança de que Kyoko voltaria para _casa_. _"Até lá, tenho uma promessa a cumprir..."_.

"Boss, tenho um pedido a fazer. É sobre Hamada-san!"

 **Enquanto isso, no Darumaya...**

"Okami-san, se você precisasse encontrar uma resposta muito importante, mas estivesse confusa demais, o que você faria?".

Era mais inusitado que Kyoko estivesse pedindo conselhos a ela, do que o teor do conselho em si. O casal do Darumaya acompanhava com expectativa o quadro geral da garota, que parecia sofrer um abalo atrás do outro desde que sua mãe dissera aqueles absurdos na televisão. A resposta, contudo, foi Taisho quem deu, para surpresa das duas.

"Yamadera"

"Hum?"

"Kyoko-chan, Yamadera é um santuário... querido, você tem certeza?". Como Taisho sinalizou 'sim', Okami sorriu emocionada. E prosseguiu com a explicação.

"Kyoko-chan, Yamadera é o apelido que os habitantes do nosso vilarejo de origem deram ao templo Risshaku-ji, na prefeitura de Yamagata. Foi lá que Taisho e eu nos conhecemos!"

Os olhos da garota brilhavam de expectativa por finalmente aprender um pouco da história do casal, fazendo até mesmo Taisho se sentar com elas para acompanhar a narrativa.

"Nossas famílias eram velhas conhecidas e algumas gerações se entrelaçavam. Por isso não foi estanho que eu fosse prometida ao primo do Taisho logo que nasci".

"Eh? Ao primo dele?"

"Sim, Akio-san. Nós três crescemos inseparáveis! Akio era muito extrovertido e revigorante, por isso as pessoas o amavam! Taisho, por outro lado, sempre foi muito sério e introvertido".

Neste ponto, Okami interrompe o relato. Toma dois longos goles de chá, plenamente absorta em recordações.

"Foi um escândalo quando Taisho e eu fugimos juntos aos dezesseis anos", continuou ela.

"O que?". A voz de Kyoko saiu esganiçada. _Por que essa história me parece familiar?_

"Sim, Kyoko-chan! Quando eu me confessei a Taisho, a resposta dele foi pegar minha mão e começar a andar. Andamos até o dia escurecer, pegamos um ônibus, depois outro, depois um trem. E Taisho não largou minha mão um único instante. Quando dei por mim, já estávamos em Tóquio, na porta deste restaurante. Taisho nos trouxe para cá, pois era onde vivia o padrinho dele. Longe o suficiente de nossas famílias. Yudi-san nos acolheu e ensinou o ofício, e quando faleceu nos deixou tudo que tinha. Era um homem muito bom, e também muito só".

Como as mulheres precisavam de um tempo para se recomporem, Taisho adicionou seu próprio ponto de vista.

"Yudi-san me dizia todos os dias que eu havia feito o que ele não tivera coragem de fazer. Ele vivia em Yamadera até se apaixonar por uma mulher prometida a outro, mas partira sozinho no dia do casamento dela".

"Que coisa mais triste! Yudi-san, pobrezinho!".

"Sim, Kyoko-chan, muito triste. Mas da união de Akemi-san com outro homem nasceram quatro crianças saudáveis, que já cresceram e se tornaram os orgulhos do nosso vilarejo. Se não fosse por eles e a revitalização que fizeram no santuário, muitas das nossas tradições já teriam se perdido. E da solidão de Yudi-san nasceu a possibilidade para que Taisho e eu tivéssemos uma chance. Sem ele aqui, o que seria de nós? E o que seria de você, Kyoko-chan? ".

 _"Sim, o que seria de mim? Talvez tivesse voltado para a segurança de Kyoto, onde nunca teria conhecido Tsuruga-san, Moko-san, Maria-chan, Takarada-san... nunca teria descoberto a atuação, nem retomado contato com minha mãe_ ".

Enquanto a garota refletia sobre as palavras de Okami, Taisho acrescentava sua dose de sabedoria.

"Não sabemos onde nossas ações nos levarão, nem quantas vidas serão afetadas por cada decisão que tomamos. Mas depende de nós se vamos encarar os eventos como maldição ou bênção. O mesmo fim lamentado pode ser também um início celebrado".

Kyoko absorvia cada palavra que ouvia, e cada vez mais concluía que visitar Yamadera não seria uma má ideia, afinal.

"Nós ainda não somos bem-vindos lá. Entenda, nós desafiamos uma tradição importante, e aquele lugar vive de suas tradições. Aos olhos deles, fomos mesquinhos ao colocar nosso amor acima da sobrevivência de nossa cultura. E o fato de eu ter perdido o único filho que concebemos, nossa garotinha, e com ela qualquer possibilidade de engravidar novamente, disseram que estávamos recebendo nossa justa punição".

"Que crueldade!"

"Nossa atitude é contada para as crianças como exemplo de como não agir, e como kami-sama sempre pune os rebeldes. Mas Kyoko-chan, você apareceu!".

Como Okami-san desabava em lágrimas, Taisho explicava a garota a ligação que eles tinham.

"Kyoko, você apareceu em nossa porta se oferecendo para o emprego no exato dia em que descobrimos a gravidez. Você bateu em nossa porta pedindo guarida no mesmo dia em que perdemos nossa filha. E você nasceu no mesmo dia previsto para o nascimento dela. Anos podem separar os acontecimentos, mas seríamos tolos se não víssemos o sinal. Sempre perguntamos a kami-sama se ele realmente nos odiava e queria nos punir, até você aparecer".

Aturdida e emocionada, Kyoko se atirou sobre o casal. Eram pais sem uma filha, e ela uma filha sem pais. Procuravam-se desesperadamente, e perguntavam a kami-sama diariamente se seriam merecedores daquele sofrimento. Encontraram-se em uma cidade estranha para ambos, em um restaurante tradicional e familiar que resistia bravamente à evolução tecnológica de Tóquio, inaugurado por um homem solitário que apenas queria se ocupar enquanto remendava seu coração partido. Quais as probabilidades?

Os três choravam abraçados, Kyoko mais do que todos. A garota percebia que havia amor em toda parte, transbordava das lágrimas que vertiam, das paredes do Darumaya, dos corredores da LME; havia amor nas alegrias e nas tristezas que reuniram aquela pequena família.

Kyoko percebeu que era feita de amor e estava rodeada dele. _"Sim, visitar Yamadera não é uma ideia nada má!"_ , decidiu-se.

 **N/A – Opa, haverá um epílogo! Como sempre, grata pelos reviews! Não temam, tudo ficará esclarecido! Beijos...**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPÍLOGO**

Kyoko partiu a Yamadera tão logo possível. Levou consigo apenas os contatos do casal Darumaya e de Hamada-san. Como companheira de aventura, uma mochila de viagem estufada com todos os itens que ela julgava serem necessários. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria fora, nem se passaria todo o período em um só lugar; tudo dependia de sua própria vontade, e Kyoko se sentia aberta a mudanças. Fez questão de levar a pedra Corn, mas deixou a princesa Rosa para trás, com o casal, por ser pequena e fácil de perder.

Despediu-se ainda de madrugada de Taisho e Okami-san, com a promessa de que se cuidaria muito bem. Levava consigo uma carta do casal e a recomendação de entrega-la a Akemi-san. "Tenho certeza de que ela a acolherá!", dissera Okami-san.

A viagem que durou quase o dia inteiro na época da fuga do casal, para Kyoko durou menos de 4 horas. Chegando a Yamagata, caminhou ao longo do rio e observou quanto movimento havia àquela hora da manhã. _"Parece que muita coisa mudou desde a fuga dos dois! Será que eles sabem?"_ , perguntou-se. Muitas lojas de souvenires e turistas reunidos, embora bem menos do que ela estivesse acostumada tanto em Kyoto quanto em Tóquio, contradiziam toda a expectativa que Kyoko havia depositado sobre aquela viagem. Até o momento, o vilarejo não parecia tão tradicional assim.

Começou a subir a montanha que abriga o templo, para descobrir logo na entrada que o acesso não era gratuito como nos templos que conhecera em Kyoto. Pagou a pequena taxa e começou seu percurso até o topo, observando que o templo, na verdade, era um complexo religioso com dezenas de construções ao longo da montanha, todas levando ao santuário principal, no cume.

Todo o cenário era de tirar o fôlego, mas ainda assim Kyoko se perguntava como aquele lugar poderia ser um retiro espiritual, se era tão visitado por turistas. _"Locais de meditação não deveriam ser silenciosos e calmos?"_.

"Moça, o seu ki está me atrapalhando! Conserte-o!"

Kyoko olhou para trás e para baixo, e viu uma menina de cerca de oito anos, que falava como um adulto, olhando autoritariamente para ela. Usava as vestes típicas do templo, então a garota concluiu que deveria se tratar de uma aprendiz.

"Ayumi, não aborde assim os visitantes!", um homem de meia-idade e rosto simpático, usando trajes semelhantes, advertiu a menina. "Desculpe, senhorita. Minha filha se agita muito quando entra em contato com...". Após uma pausa desconfortável, na qual o homem olhou Kyoko de cima a baixo com a expressão de extrema concentração, Kyoko sentiu sua irritação crescer, o que fez a pequena Ayumi soltar uma exclamação irritada e o homem se apressar em levar todos para dentro do santuário.

"Senhorita, por favor, queira me acompanhar. Meu nome é Akio e sou o sacerdote deste templo".

 _"Akio-san!"_

 **N/A – Nem sei como agradecer às pessoas que me apoiaram durante esta fic, em especial mutemuia e ktoll9. Vocês são incríveis! A primeira série da trilogia está concluída e já iniciarei a segunda parte, CURANDO REN. A previsão é de que seja uma fic menor que esta, e logo entrarei na terceira e última parte, APRENDENDO A VOAR.**


End file.
